A new fan
by Jhosie
Summary: Castle conhece uma fã brasileira, o que será que Kate vai achar dessa fã?
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens não são meus, só a Julia, ela é minha personagem há alguns anos e tive essa ideia maluca dela conhecer o Castle.

* * *

Beckett e os rapazes estavam investigando o assassinato de uma jovem atriz, ela estava trabalhando de figurante em uma novela brasileira, que estava sendo gravada em NY.

Ryan e Esposito ficaram falando com os vizinhos, Kate e Castle foram falar com as pessoas que trabalhavam com a vítima. Quando foram falar com Julia, uma atriz brasileira, ela ficou muito feliz em conhecer Castle.

"Eu sou a Det. Kate Beckett e esse é Richard Castle."

"Richard Castle! Eu sou fã!."

"É sempre muito bom conhecer uma fã. Como você se chama?"

"Julia Lucca. Prazer em te conhecer!"

"O prazer é meu!" - disse Rick apertando a mão de Julia.

"Desculpa interromper, mas eu preciso te fazer umas perguntas."

"Tudo bem."

Kate fez as perguntas e quando acabou Julia disse:

"Eu posso pedir um favor?"

"Sim."

"Castle, você pode tirar uma foto comigo?"

"Claro, sem problemas."

Julia pegou o celular e o entregou a Kate dizendo:

"Será que você pode tirar?"

"Posso."

Kate tirou a foto e Julia agradeceu. Depois de falar com todos Beckett e Castle voltaram ao precinto, Ryan e Esposito estavam revisando o depoimento dos vizinhos. Eles começaram a passar para Kate o que os vizinhos tinham falado.

"Um dos vizinhos disse que viu pelo menos três pessoas entrando e saindo do apartamento da vítima."

"Uma das pessoas foi Julia, ela disse que saiu do apartamento depois que a Ellie recebeu a ligação do namorado." - disse Castle.

"Quem é Julia?" - perguntou Ryan.

"É uma fã do Castle." - disse Kate, sem perceber que falou com um tom de ciúmes.

"É uma atriz brasileira que trabalhava com Ellie e ela disse que é minha fã." - disse Castle.

"Até pediu para tirar uma foto." - disse Kate ainda com tom de ciúmes.

"E ela é bonita?" - perguntou Espo.

"Muito bonita." - respondeu Castle.

"Então, Castle..."

Esposito ia perguntar se Castle iria chamar Julia para sair, mas Kate o interrompeu:

"Ok, rapazes, vamos voltar ao trabalho."

Eles voltaram a falar do caso, mas Castle foi embora pois iria sair para jantar com Alexis e Martha. Quando ele chegou em casa elas já estavam quase prontas, então foi se arrumar rápido.

No caminho Castle ia contando sobre o caso e sobre a fã que tinha conhecido. Chegando lá, Castle vê Julia entrando no restaurante, logo eles a alcançam e Castle fala:

"Julia?!"

"Castle? Oi!"

* * *

reviews, please...


	2. Chapter 2

Castle começa a conversar com Julia:

"Você está sozinha?"

"Estou."

Martha olhou para Rick e falou:

"Não vai nos apresentar?"

"Desculpa, mãe, essa é a Julia. Julia essa é minha mãe, Martha, e minha, filha Alexis."

"Oi, prazer!" - disse Julia

"Então essa é a moça de quem você estava falando! Prazer! - disse Martha

"Então, você estava falando de mim?" - disse Julia olhando para Rick

"Meu pai falou de você o caminho todo." - disse Alexis

"Alexis!" - Castle a repreendeu

"Você aceita jantar com a gente?" - perguntou Castle

"Não vou atrapalhar?"

"É claro que não, querida." - disse Martha

"Tudo bem."

"Por que você está sozinha?" - perguntou Rick

"Eu só queria sair, ninguém quis vir, então vim sozinha mesmo."

"Rick disse que você é atriz." - disse Martha

"Sou, estou aqui em NY gravando umas cenas da novela que estou fazendo."

"Eu também sou atriz, mas por enquanto não estou trabalhando."

"De que parte do Brasil você é?" - perguntou Alexis

"Do Rio de Janeiro."

"Ouvi dizer que lá é lindo, ainda quero ir conhecer o Rio." - disse Alexis

"É sim, você vai adorar."

"Você mora sozinha?" - perguntou Martha

"Não, moro com meu marido, Douglas, e minha filha."

"Ah, você tem uma filha." - disse Castle

"O nome dela é Ana, tem 4 anos."

"E eles vieram com você?" - perguntou Martha

"Não, meu marido teve que ficar trabalhando e como eu vim a trabalho não deu para trazer a Ana."

"Seu marido também é ator?" - perguntou Castle

"Não, ele é empresário."

"E ele não fica com ciúmes, por causa do seu trabalho?" - perguntou Castle

"Quando nos conhecemos eu já era atriz. Ele não gosta de ver as cenas românticas, mas ciúmes ele não tem."

"E a Ana se parece com você ou com seu marido? - perguntou Alexis

"Dizem que se parece comigo, mas os olhos são iguais ao do pai. Ah, eu tenho fotos."

Julia pegou o celular e mostrou algumas fotos de Ana e Douglas.

"Ela é linda!" - disse Alexis

"Obrigada."

"Seu marido também é muito bonito." - disse Martha

"Mãe!"

"O que foi, só estou dizendo a verdade."

"Ela se parece mesmo com você, é verdade os olhos são iguais ao do pai." - disse Castle

Julia guardou o celular, Martha fez algumas perguntas sobre como era fazer novelas, sobre a novela que estava fazendo agora, e sem querer acabaram falando de Ellie, a vítima do caso que Kate estava investigando.

"A Ellie estava fazendo figuração, mas talvez ganhasse um papel de mais destaque." - disse Julia

"Como assim?" - perguntou Castle

"O diretor ia selecionar uma das três figurantes para ir para o Brasil, e estava quase certo que seria a Ellie."

Conversaram mais um pouco, quando o jantar terminou Castle se ofereceu para levar Julia ao hotel.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte na delegacia, eles continuavam a investigação. Kate e Rick interrogaram o namorado da vítima, ele era suspeito, mas não tinham provas concretas, então o liberaram.

Estavam em frente ao quadro branco repassando tudo que já tinham conseguido, Castle lembrou do que Julia disse no jantar e perguntou:

"E se foi por causa do trabalho?"

"Não temos nada que leve para esse lado." - disse Kate

"A Ellie era figurante..." - disse Castle

"Sim, e...? - disse Ryan

"A Julia me disse que uma das figurantes ia ganhar um papel de mais destaque e iria para o Brasil." - disse Castle

"Quando ela falou isso?" - perguntou Beckett

"Ontem a noite, no restaurante." - respondeu Castle

"Então você saiu com ela?" - perguntou Espo

"Nos encontramos por acaso."

Kate ficou um pouco chateada.

"Rapazes, vocês investigão mais sobre isso, eu vou ao necrotério ver o que Lanie descobriu."

"E eu?" - perguntou Castle

"Fique aqui ajudando os rapazes, eu vou sozinha."

No necrotério Lanie falou o que tinha descoberto sobre a vítima e depois falou:

"E o Castle, por que não veio?"

"Ele ficou ajudando os rapazes."

"Espo me falou que ele conheceu uma fã brasileira."

"Ela trabalhava com a vítima, ela ficou toda empolgada com Castle quando fomos fazer umas perguntas para ela, eles até jantaram juntos ontem."

"Está com ciúme det. Beckett?"

"O quê?!"

Alexis chegou na sala sem que Kate e Lanie percebessem e escutou o final da conversa e falou:

"Mas não devia."

As duas olharam para ela e Kate perguntou:

"Não devia o que, Alexis?"

"Não devia ficar com ciúme da Julia."

"Quem falou que estou com ciúme?"

"Por favor, Kate! - disse Lanie olhando para Kate, olhando de volta para Alexis. E por que ela não deve ter ciúme dessa Julia?"

"Ontem no jantar não estavam só ela e meu pai, eu e minha vó também estavamos. E além do mais a Julia é casada e tem uma filha, passou boa parte falando deles, até mostrou fotos."

"Viu Kate não precisa se preocupar." - disse Lanie

Kate revirou os olhos e falou:

"Eu preciso ir, tchau meninas."

"Tchau Kate."

Quando Kate chegou na delegacia Ryan e Esposito estavam interrogando um suspeito, mas não deu em nada. Beckett acrescentou o que tinha descoberto com Lanie ao quadro branco, e ficaram encarando-o novamente. Estava tarde então decidiram continuar no dia seguinte, todos foram para casa.

Kate estava cansada e com sono, mas não conseguia dormir, só pensava no caso e no que Alexis tinha dito. Castle também estava pensando no caso. Quando Espo e Ryan chegaram na delegacia, Kate e Castle já estavam, eles estavam olhando para o quadro branco e disseram juntos:

"Eu sei quem é o assassino!"

Alguns dias se passaram depois que tinham resolvido o caso, e desde aquele dia Kate não ouve falar de Julia, até que ela aparece na delegacia e vai falar com Castle:

"Só vim me despidir, as gravações acabaram e estou voltando para o Brasil."

"Foi um prazer te conhecer." - disse Castle

"Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Ah, det. Beckett, posso falar com você a sós?"

Kate achou estranho, mas levou Julia até a sala de descanso. Castle ficou pensando: 'o que será que a Julia quer com Beckett'.

"O que você quer me falar?" - Kate perguntou

"Me desculpa se parece que dei em cima do seu namorado."

"Castle?"

Julia fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Ele não é meu namorado!"

"Oh, mas parece."

"O que? Por que você..." Kate não conseguiu terminar.

"Bom, dá para perceber que ele é louco por você, e apesar de você não admitir, gosta muito dele, não é?"

"Não sei de onde você tirou isso!?"

"Dá para ver nos seus olhos, e se continuar negando vai perde-lo. Você não vai querer perde-lo, vai?"

Castle chega na sala para chamar Kate, escuta a última frase e pergunta:

"Perder o quê?"

Kate toda sem graça responde:

"Não é nada."

Julia vai saindo e fala:

"Tchau pessoal e cuidado det. Beckett!"

"O que foi Beckett?" - perguntou Castle

"Não é nada mesmo, vamos estão nos esperando."

Eles foram, estavam em outro caso e tinham uma nova pista. Naquela noite Kate não estava conseguindo dormir, só conseguia pensar no que Julia havia lhe dito.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Chegamos ao capítulo final, espero que gostem.

* * *

No dia seguinte continuaram investigando o caso, Kate estava um pouco distraída, Castle não ficou muito tempo na delegacia, disse que iria para casa escrever já que estava sozinho. Mais tarde Kate foi para casa, ainda pensando no que Julia havia lhe dito e então disse para si mesma 'ela tem razão, não quero perde-lo'. Com esse pensamento Kate tomou banho, se arrumou e foi para o loft de Castle.

Kate chegou no loft, tocou a campainha, estava nervosa, mas decidida a dizer a ele o que sentia. Castle abriu a porta:

"Kate? Tem novas pistas do caso?"

"Não, mas eu preciso falar com você."

"Tudo bem, entre. O que aconteceu?"

"Você está sozinho?"

"Sim, minha mãe saiu com Alexis e só voltam amanhã. Por que?"

"Castle..." Kate começou, não sabia bem como dizer. "Eu não posso mais mentir, não para mim mesma, sempre que o vejo com outra mulher morro de ciúmes..."

"Kate..."

"Não, por favor deixa eu terminar. Fico pensando em como seria se você estivesse comigo, e quando você acabar de escrever sobre a det. Heat, você vai embora e não verei mais você? Você vai achar outra musa e vai ficar com ela, porque eu não tive coragem de admitir que te amo? Acontece que não quero nem imaginar como será quando você acabar de escrever os livros de Nikki Heat, não quero que você saia da minha vida, não quero ficar só imaginando em como seria eu e você juntos, não quero perde-lo, quero ficar com você..."

Castle nem pensou, a beijou assim que ela acabou de falar 'quero ficar com você'.

"Kate, eu te amo, não quero sair da sua vida, nunca!"

* * *

Alguns anos depois...

Kate, Rick, Alexis e Martha estão em um restaurante quando Kate vê Julia.

"Rick, aquela não é a Julia?"

"É ela mesmo."

Rick a chama para jantar com eles, ela está com a família, ela os apresenta e se junta a eles. Se Julia não estivesse vendo não acreditaria se alguém lhe dissesse que Kate e Rick estão juntos e esperando um bebê.

"Quando vocês perceberam que eram mais que parceiros?" - perguntou Julia.

"Acho que eu percebi na 1° vez que ela me disse 'Você não faz ideia'." - respondeu Castle.

"Eu demorei um pouco para perceber ou para admitir." - disse Kate.

"E quando você admitiu?"

"Depois que você foi embora fiquei pensando no que me disse e percebi que você estava certa, eu não queria perde-lo." Kate fez uma pausa e olhando para Rick continou: "Então no dia seguinte procurei ele e admiti, disse que o amava."

"Ah, então naquele dia que você disse para Kate sobre perder alguma coisa, vocês estavam falando de mim?" - perguntou Rick.

"É, Julia me disse que se eu não admitisse que gostava de você, iria perde-lo, e eu definitivamente não queria que isso acontecesse."

"Obrigado, Julia, por fazer essa teimosa admitir." - disse Rick.

"Desde a primeira vez que vi vocês sabia que tinham que ficar juntos." - disse Julia.

"Eu também sabia que eles tinham que ficar juntos." - disse Martha.

"Mas então, vocês já sabem o sexo do bebê?" - perguntou Julia.

"Ainda não, Castle quer que seja surpresa, mas estou louca para saber." - respondeu Kate.

"Seja o que for, esse bebê já é muito amado." - disse Castle

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, depois foram embora.

Chegando em casa Castle fala:

"Eu já disse que te amo hoje?"

"Acho que só uma vez."

"Eu te amo, te amo, te amo...!"

"Também te amo!"

* * *

Então o que acharam? Será que mereço reviews?


End file.
